UN SUEÑO INOLVIDABLE capitulo 2-MIEDO Y ESPIRITUS EN EL CUARTEL
by Abiskibita
Summary: En esta segunda tarde...Skipper sera visitado por dos de sus soldados...quieres saber quienes son?...


**Quiero que escuchen esta canción mientras lo leen: ** watch?v=8zBguGK4XzQ

**CAPITULO 2- MIEDO Y ESPIRITUS EN EL CUARTEL**

En el cuartel…

_Skipper estaba sentado observando todo y su caja, estaba triste por todo lo que había pasado, y se aburrió y decidió dormirse__**.**_

_Eran las 3:45 AM y Skipper escucho un ruido y se despertó, prendió una lámpara y estuvo buscando que era__**….**__ Vio una sombra negra pasando por el baño, después otra sombra paso detrás del, Skipper le temblaba todo por el miedo__**…**_

Skipper: Kowalski**…**Rico, están jugando?**...** No es hora de juegos soldados! **….**

o es cierto, que los saque del cuartel….

_-Skipper medio volteo la cabeza y…. GRITO!... al ver a 2 pinguinos, salto y su lámpara salió volando y se descompuso, se levanto y volvió a ver a los 2 pinguinos….._

Manfredi: hola Skipper! No has cambiado nada!

Johnson: no creo que si adelgaso un poco

_-Skipper no podía ver, asi que prendió otra lámpara y se quedo sorprendido al ver a sus ex-soldados…-_

Skipper: Manfredi? Johnson? _(casi se le derramba una lagrima al verlos, pero No se aguanto)_ chicos? Como… como es…. Que…..estan vivos?

Manfredi: no estamos vivos

Johnson: solo somos espiritus

Manfredi: para que te enseñemos a razonar con lo que hiciste con Kowalski, Cabo y Rico

Johnson: lo que les hiciste fue muy feo

Skipper: pero vieron mi caja!

Manfredi: creo que ya era tiempo que se las mostraras

Johnson: como lo hiciste con nosotros… te acuerdas?

Skipper: pero a qui es diferente!

Manfredi: pero son tus amigos!

_(Skipper bajo la cabeza y se puso a pensar que era cierto lo que le decían era cierto)_

Skipper: lo lamento chicos

Johnson: no te disculpes con nosotros, discúlpate con ellos

Skipper: esta bien, lo are

Manfredi: bueno ahora que ya arreglamos esto, que nos cuentas Skipper?... como te va?

Skipper: bueno la verdad…

_(estuvieron platicando toda la madrugada)_

Las 8:29 en el habitad de los lémures…

Julien: Moris! _(grito)_

Moris: que paso su alteza?

Julien: po que eta eta monja aquí!

Moris: aaah?... es que tiene un problema con sus amigos

Julien: eta bien, pelo dile que va a obedecer todo lo que yo le dija!

Moris: claro, ahora vamos a desayunar

Mort: siii! Yo quiero mango!

Julien: ooh!... yo quiero…..aaah….. que tal… una piña!

Cabo: yo pescado!

Moris: aaah….. pues nosotros no comemos pescado?

Cabo: a bueno, entonces que puedo comer?

Julien: mm?... ya se!... Moris, dale unos chocolates al pingüino!

Moris: esta bien su alteza *le trajo unos winkis a Cabo*

Cabo: si! Winkis!

_En el habitad de los simios…_

_Fhilp y Meason ya estaban despiertos esperando a que Kowalski despertara para el desayuno. Unos minutos después….. Kowalski se despertó….._

Meason: oo! Kowalski, te estábamos esperando para el desayuno, siéntate…Fhilp…. (_Fhilp le sirvió una taza de café) _–un terrón o 2?

Kowalski: uno por favor!

_(Fhilp se lo sirvió… todo parecía muy bien y tranquilo en aquel habitad, Meason y Kowalski comentaban todo sobre la ciencia y algunos personajes._

_En el habitad de Marlene….._

Marlene: Rico despierta!

Rico: aaah?... 5 minutos más!

Marlene: no Rico, párate para el desayuno!

Rico: chi! Pay!

Marlene: nop….. vamos a comer… OSTRAS!

Rico: no! Pecado!

Marlene: aaasss…. Ok, dejame ver si encuentro una lata de sardinas _(fue a buscar una lata entre sus cosas) _

Rico: pez!

Marlene: ya la encontré Rico, pero esta muy alto y no le alcanzo _(intento bajar la lata que estaba arriba de su pequeño ropero)_

_-Rico bomito una caja y Marlene se subió en ella para bajar la sardina)- _PEZ!

los pinguinos al parecer les gusto estar con animales diferentes que con ellos podían compartir ideas-

_-En el cuartel, aquellos pinguinos y el pingüino de cabeza plana, seguían platicando de todo lo que había pasado-_

Manfredi: creo que ya Skipper

Skipper: ya que?

Johnson: es hora de irnos

Skipper: pero a donde?

Manfredi: solamente vinimos a que pensaras bien lo que hiciste con tus amigos

Skipper: si, eso creo _(dijo algo deprimido) _

Johnson: adiós Skipper….. _(se despidieron con un saludo militar y Manfredi y Johnson desaparecieron. _

_-Al poco rato Skipper, fue a los habitas a buscar a sus soldados, a Cabo lo encontró en el habitad de los lemures, al parecer Cabo la estaba pasando bien-_

Skipper: hola Cabo!

Cabo: _(enojado) _que se te ofrece Skipper?

Skipper: me quiero disculpar por lo que paso ayer, no pensé muy bien las cosas

Cabo: _(pensativo) _te portaste muy feo con migo Skipper

Moris: oye pingüino _(se dirigió a Cabo) _van vamos a seguir jugado!

Cabo: lo siento Skipper, pero a qui estoy bien _(se fue con Moris) _

_-Skipper triste se fue a buscar a Kowalski, y lo encontró en el habitad de los simios, ellos estaban actuando como unos personajes históricos-_

Skipper: Kowalski? Puedes venir?

Kowalski: _(hizo una mueca, por que el y los simios lo estaban pasando bien, disfrazados de unas personas) _que quiere usted?_(le dijo en una forma formal, como si no lo conociera) _

Skipper: soy Skipper! Tu líder!

Kowalski: por lo que yo recuerdo, usted me saco de su equipo no?

Skipper: si! Por eso estoy aquí! Para decirte que lo siento, no lo pensé bien lo que les dije y…..

Meason: ven Kowalski, sigamos con la ecena!

Kowalski: lo siento señor, pero eso lo ubiera pensado antes, con su permiso _(se fue con Meason) _

Skipper: pero Kowalski! _(Kowalski lo ignoro)_

_Skipper se fue buscando en distintos habitads donde probablemente encomtraria a Rico, fue con Bada y Bing, con Joey y no lo encontró, fue con Marlene y ahí lo encontró, ellos 2 esataban jugando un juego violento_

Skipper: Rico! Compradre!

_Rico y Marlene intrrumpieron su juego, Rico lanzo un bat de beisbol y estaba haciendo unos movimientos para que Skipper se fuera, Rico no lo quería volver a ver, por aquello que paso_

Marlene: _(interrumpio la escena)_ Rico tranquilo, ya se que lo odias, jejeje bueno yo igual… pero déjame ver que quiere, ok? _(acaricio a Rico)_

Rico: _(se sonrojó) _chi! _(abrazó a Marlene)_

_-Skipper vio que estaban a punto de besarse, pero no-_

Skipper: son…novios?

Marlene: aaah….obio!

Skipper: que? Como? Cuando?

Marlene: déjate de preguntas y dime que es lo que quieres a quí?

Skipper: aaah…..si, Rico, me quiero disculpar por lo que pasó ayer, no pensé muy bien las cosas, me puedes perdonar?

Rico: _(vio a su exlíder que casi se le salía una lagrima) _NOO!

Skipper: que? Por que?

Marlene: dijo que no, vete antes de que nosotros te saquemos!

Skipper: _(triste) _ok!..._(se fue)_

Marlene: vente mi amor, sigamos jugando _(lo agarro de la aleta)_

Rico: ooh! Chi! _(después le dio un beso a Marlene)_

_Skipper vio eso y no pudo creer que su ex-amigo y su ex-novia le agan esto, Skipper camino deprimido al cuartel, se le salí una lagrima de que sus amigos, casi hermanos no lo aigan perdonado por el terrible error que tubo, Skipper se sento en su mesa, puso su cabza sobre aquella mesa de metal y de pronto, le empezaron a girar pensamientos de todos sus amigos del zoológico, Todos lo odiaban, Skipper se paro de la mesa, no podía quitarse todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza, cuando entonces…_


End file.
